dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Carnotaurus
Carnotaurus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = TBA |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 180 1080 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 28 168 |oxygen = 10 |desc = TBA |height = 13 FT |length = 39 FT |weight = 13310 LBS |defense = 5 |speedl = 27 18 |speedt = Starting: Adult |growth = 0.6}} The new model is exceptionally well-animated. It packs different animations for all roars, all attacks, and has a running animation that is currently matched only by the Phoenix Achillobator. Design It is brown with a light beige underbelly, along with dark stripes going down its head and tail. It has two dark horns sticking outs of its head. Its arms are very small. Information The'' Carnotaurus, more commonly just referred to as '''Carno' by players, is a carnivorous dinosaur in Dinosaur Simulator. In real life, the Carnotaurus was a medium-sized 7-8 meter long predator that was extremely fast-moving and was able to deliver quick but weak bites, and thus instead of preying on slow and hefty titanosaurs like the carcharodontosaurs that shared the habitat with it, it probably preyed on quick ornithopods. Alot of players play with it only cause of good model and animatioms. Gameplay and Strategy While only being a medium-sized meat eater, it is faster than a Gallimimus and is able to chase most small herbivores down. Because of this they are a huge threat to babies and new players in general.The speed adaptation was a stat change made in patch 6.1.0 '''to make the '''carno be more like it's current portrayal in dinosaur media and it's real life counterpart, which also was a quick hunter. This makes the carno best adapted to hunt bigger prey with hit-and-run tactics, while smaller prey can just be runned down and killed. In contrast to Yutyrannus and Allosaurus, which both move fast but delicately, the carno brutally stomps and moves the chest up and down while sprinting. This makes a carno running towards you more alarming to see, especially while roaring, so it's better at scaring new players than other fast hunters. Generally one of the most popular dinosaurs, and ankle nibbers. Many players see these as quite annoying. Babies and Juveniles A baby carnotaurus is very easy to get up to juvenile stage, just run from everyone and track down snacks. A juvie carno plays similar to raptors like Achillobator, scavenge, and hit-and-run NPCs. Roar The carno roar is a loud and cracking roar, with a deep, roaming undertone. |-|Classic Carnotaurus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 450 RBX Classic Gamepass |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 180 1680 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 28 168 |oxygen = 10 |desc = TBA |height = 13 FT |length = 39 FT |weight = 13310 LBS |defense = 5 |speedl = 27 18 |speedt = Starting: Adult |growth = 0.6}} Information An older, more "blocky" model of the Carnotaurus. It is certainly better than most Classic dinosaur skins. It moves a little better than most other Classic dinosaur skins. Design It is red with big eyes and has 2 small white 'horns' on its head. It also has large white talons, and a small pink dot on its nose. It's body is covered in darker red spots all over its body. It has a pale yellow belly, with very tiny arms. Category:Dinosaurs Category: Top-Notch Pages Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Famous Dinosaurs